deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai
Kenuichio Harada, also known as The Silver Samurai, is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 82nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, where he fought against The Shredder from the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''franchise. History Born as the mutant, illegitimate son of a Japanese crime lord, Kenuichio Harada mastered the ways of the medieval samurai and became a ronin, a warrior for hire, and ultimately the bodyguard of the Hydra agent Viper. After his fathers passing, he sought the leadership of his father's clan from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but he was stopped by the ronin Yukio and Mariko's lover Wolverine. After Mariko's death, he became the leader of the Clan Yashida, and, to protect Japan, even became a member of Japan's first superhero team, the Big Hero Six. In the end, his inability to lead the Clan Yashida allowed a Mongolian crimelord to take it over, and while he took the clan back with the help of Wolverine, the disgrace of losing leadership made him return to his mercenary ways. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Kenuichio Harada * Height: 6'6" | 198 cm * Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg * Leader of the Yashida Clan * Rival to Wolverine * Classified as a Mutant * Illigimate son of a crimelord * Encountered John Belushi on SNL Arsenal * Katana * Throwing knives * Kenjutsu mastery * Teleportation Ring * Steel plate armor * Tachyon Field ** Generates energy field to enhance blades ** Can cut nearly anything ** Can activate field from afar Feats * Cut through a stone column sans tachyon * Overpowered Daredevil, She-Devil, & 2 jungle cats * Led Big Hero 6 & Clan Yashida * Sliced a bullet mid-flight * Served Hydra, Avengers, Yakuza, & Japan's Prime Minister * Defeated Spider-Woman & Doombringer Gallery silversamurai-stance.gif|Sprite used for DEATH BATTLE Trivia * Silver Samurai is the 15th Marvel character to appear in DEATH BATTLE. ** He is the seventh Marvel character to lose a DEATH BATTLE, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk and Captain Marvel, with the next one being Thor. ** He is also the fifth X-Men character to appear in the series, with the first four being Rogue, Deadpool, Beast and Wolverine. *** He is, however, the first X-Men villain to appear in DEATH BATTLE. * Silver Samurai is the sixth combatant to be killed by their own weapon, after Bomberman, The Terminator, Sam Fisher, The Meta and Shovel Knight. * Silver Samurai the ninth Supervillain to appear in DEATH BATTLE. ** He is also the third Marvel Supervillain to appear, after Doctor Doom and Venom. ** He is also the first Marvel Supervillain to lose a DEATH BATTLE match as well as the first to lose to a non-DC character. * Silver Samurai is the tenth character in DEATH BATTLE that appeared while being canonically dead, with the previous nine being Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, M. Bison, Sektor, Darth Vader, Wolverine, The Meta, The Hulk and Portgas D. Ace. * Silver Samurai is the seventh Marvel character to face a non-DC character, with the previous six being Thor, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Captain Marvel. ** Silver Samurai is the fourth Marvel character that lost to a non-DC character, with the first three being Beast, Wolverine and Captain Marvel. References * Silver Samurai on Wikipedia * Silver Samurai on Marvel Universe Wiki Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mutant Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Antagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Ninja Category:Arrow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites